PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Genomics is a key element of the overall systems biology program proposed for the Center for Translational Pediatric Research (CTPR) and is an essential component of the Research Projects proposed by the COBRE Project Leaders. The Genomics Core is an existing core facility that will be adapted and expanded to meet the research needs of the proposed COBRE Center. The next-generation sequencing capabilities, core personnel and laboratory facilities already in place are strong and will continue to operate largely as they currently do but will be enhanced with new approaches needed by CTPR members. The Genomics Core will coordinate closely with the CTPR Proteomics and Systems Biology Bioinformatics Cores to provide a one-of-a-kind systems biology approach for pediatric disease research. This coordinated core structure will allow genomics to be integrated in a cross-disciplinary framework capable of supporting the entire range of technologies and expertise needed for an effective systems biology approach for clinical and basic research. Close interaction between the Genomics Core and COBRE Center Project Leaders will also lead to new innovations in research methods that will benefit future COBRE investigators as well as the broader campus research community. Opportunities and training in the systems biology technologies will be provided to CTPR members, the campus and researchers in Arkansas.